Question: Without using a calculator, convert the decimal to a simplified fraction. $0.25 = $
$0.25=25\,\text{hundredths}=\dfrac{25}{100}$ A simplified fraction uses as large of pieces as possible. Can we make an equivalent fraction with larger pieces than hundredths? We can make an equivalent fraction using fourths. $0.25=\dfrac{1}{4}$